Pieces of Broken Hearts
by Laura Kinnely
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry live in a muggle house together. The groups faces many problems, many of them ending in heart break. So far only the preliminary piece is up; it isn't really exciting, it's just a beginning.


Ginny Weasley looked out of the small window near the kitchen sink, and spotted Hermione Granger, one of her best friends, sto

To: Sammy for Beta Reading

Pieces of Broken Hearts

Preliminary Piece 

Ginny Weasley looked out of the small window near the kitchen sink, and spotted Hermione Granger, one of her best friends, stomp along the damp cement walkway. It was clear that Hermione was in a bad mood, relying on the way she irately kept tossing her head to get the wind blown strands of hair out of her face, and the way she jerked her bag back on her shoulder when it would fall down her arm. 

Ginny hurriedly rushed to the stove, where her boiling water was flowing over the top of the pot, with gratitude to her negligence to watch it. Silently cursing, she turned the stove off and picked up the pot, sloshing even more water all over the place. The water hit the burner, which hissed its disturbance and turned dully back to its usual shade of black, rather than its hot red it was before. Ginny put the pot in the sink and turned on the water just as Hermione walked in. 

"I just want to take a nice, hot shower." Hermione groaned, throwing her mittens on the kitchen table along with her heavy bag. 

"Watch it! We don't want the table to break in half, do we?" Ginny said when hearing the heavy thud of the bag. She opened a drawer and pulled out a dishtowel.

"What happened, Ginny?"Hermione asked, taking her coat off and hanging it on a chair.

"Accidentally boiled over some water." Ginny tried to wipe the water off of the stove, but stopped when it started to soak through the towel and burned her hands with its temperature. She heard Hermione sigh.

"Ginny, just pay attention next time. I'm going to take a shower." Hermione left.

Ginny could hear Hermione's heavy footsteps. Ginny rolled her eyes and yelled. "Hermione! You forgot to take off your shoes! There's mud all over the place!"

"Yeah?" Hermione yelled in her bedroom, "So clean it up!"

There was silence for a moment, until Ginny couldn't resist yelling: "You! You clean it up! You're the one who made the mess!"

"Yeah, whatever."Hermione had walked back into the kitchen. 

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

Hermione held up her muddy shoes. "I've come to put these in here."

"Put them on the shoe rack. In the laundry room." Ginny snapped. "You know not to put them on the kitchen tile!"

Hermione squinted her eyes at Ginny, not believing that she herself was being ordered around. It was usually Hermione who did the bossing. Shrugging, Hermione turned back around and headed toward the foyer.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "In the laundry room! Not the foyer!"

"I go out this door in the morning anyway!" 

"Hermione. In the laundry room. We always put our shoes on the shoe rack, which is in the laundry room! Now head toward the washing machine!"

Hermione sighed heavily and headed toward the small room with the muggle washing machine. Once she was in the doorway she threw her tennis shoes in. She closed the door and headed back toward the kitchen where Ginny was.

Ginny spotted Hermione leaning against the wall with her eyebrows raised. 

"I thought that you were going to take a shower." Ginny said.

"I was, until I realized that you can't cook." Hermione replied. "What are we going to eat tonight?"

"This." Ginny held up a small can of tomato soup. 

"Ginny, one hungry person could eat that. Four people live in this muggle house, two of whom will be coming home starving after a hard day of work, not to mention us two, who are already home and hungry."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny opened the pantry and set the can on a wired shelf. "I have a question." Ginny stated.

"What is it?" 

"Will you just let me cook, while you go and take a shower? I promise I'll cook my best tonight."

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "I guess so. But just because I've got a lot of work to do. Cook something good, okay?"

"Okay, now shoo, go and get ready for your _darling, darling, _Harry."

Hermione smiled and left. Ginny shook her head and got out the broccoli, Hermione's most hated food.

Author's note: Hmmm… I hope to continue this fic, but only if I get some reviews telling me to do so!I know that this was not the best thing that you've ever read, but that's just because I didn't put forth all of my effort in this short thing. The next chapter (if there will be one) will be my best effort at writing, and will be much, much longer. I've got a small plan worked out, and I hope that I can upload it on ff.net with a good, strong feeling that someone will read it. As you can tell (hopefully), Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all live in a small muggle house together. Hermione and Harry are dating, and Ron and Ginny are single. Ron and Ginny will NOT be boyfriend and girlfriend in this fic, ever! ;)


End file.
